Chloroform and Switchblades
by WildClover27
Summary: Matters of loyalty and friendship
1. Chapter 1

Garrison watched the horizon for the boat that was to pick them up. A wind had come up and the sea was choppy on the Channel. It was not going to be an easy ride across. He stifled a shiver as the icy wind cut through the white collarless shirt he was wearing. The wool tunic was covering his second. Craig was still feeling guilty about that.

The German soldier had come around the corner with no warning. He had immediately raised his rifle and fired at Garrison. Actor had shoved the younger man out of the way and caught the bullet in his left shoulder. Casino had fired a split second behind the soldier and took him down, too late. Craig had never had one of the men blatantly take a bullet for him.

They had propelled the injured con man into the car and made their escape. The time frame for pick up was too close. They had been unable to stop to remove the bullet that was still lodged in the con man's shoulder. Casino had done the best he could with the aid kit and they tried to keep Actor as comfortable as possible. Upon reaching the rendezvous point, they had ditched the car and had Actor propped against a tree, Craig's jacket giving him a tiny bit of extra warmth.

The boat came into view. It would be another five minutes before it arrived. Garrison walked over and squatted down beside Actor. The con man observed him calmly. Craig checked the dressing under the man's shirt relieved to see the bleeding seemed to have slowed down.

"It's going to be too rough to cut that out on the boat," warned Garrison, apologetically.

Actor shrugged his good shoulder. "It can wait until we get back to the Mansion. More supplies there anyway."

Craig looked at the older man and quietly said, "Thank you."

Actor gave a crooked grin. "You have the information in your head. That makes you the information. It was just a matter of keeping the information safe."

Garrison reached out and gave the man's uninjured shoulder a squeeze and got up to meet the boat.

Terry answered her ringing telephone. It was late morning and she had just arisen after a night of bartending.

"Terry, it's Craig," said her brother. "I could use your help. One of the guys was injured. We can't use a hospital."

"Sure, I'll come help. But why can't Actor take care of it?"

There was a pause. "It is Actor."

"Will he let me touch him?" asked Terry cynically.

"Yes."

"I'm on my way."

Terry let herself in the front door. Three grins greeted her from the common room. She grinned back. "Hi, Guys." There were greetings back. Terry pointed up the stairs questioningly.

"Yeah," replied Casino.

Terry bounded up the stairs. She gave a short knock and let herself in Actor's bedroom. Craig was standing next to the bed with a bloody cloth in his hand. There was a basin of bloody water on the chair next to him. Terry walked up and Craig backed away. She glanced at the dark eyes watching her silently from the bed and looked at the hole in Actor's shoulder.

"Exit wound?"

"It's still in there," replied Craig. "I haven't had a chance to dig it out yet."

Terry turned astonished eyes on her brother. "It's still in there? How long has it been there?"

"About 8 hours. I didn't have time to do it on land and the boat trip was too rough to dig it out with Chief's blade."

Terry straightened and gave her brother a look of disbelief. "Chief's blade? You were going to cut that out with a switchblade?"

"We do it frequently," said Actor quietly.

Terry looked between the two men. "You're both nuts! Craig Garrison, you are not using a knife to remove that bullet." She swore under her breath at idiotic men and strode to the door.

"Where are you going?" demanded Craig.

"Telephone."

Jake Bradford exchanged a hostile look with Craig Garrison. "The only reason I'm doing this is because Terry asked me to. You got a problem with that I'll leave."

"No problem," said Craig, swallowing bitterness.

Terry remained silent. Jake examined the wound.

He nodded to Actor. "Numbness or tingling in the fingers?"

"No," said Actor.

Shiv turned to Terry. "You ever learn how to use chloroform?"

"Are you kidding? We had anesthesiologists, remember?"

"This ain't New York, Sweetheart. And this ain't a hospital."

"I can do it," said Craig.

Terry looked at her brother in surprise. Chloroform and switchblades?

As if reading her mind, Craig said. "This is a war. You learn to use and do what you have to."

"We aren't at St. Anthony's anymore, Babe," added Jake. He had been taking supplies from his bag. Picking up the basin of water, he took it to the bathroom. "Terry, set up for me."

Craig and Actor both watched as Terry set up the instruments on a sterile towel on the chair. She moved efficiently and quickly. Pushing Craig out of the way, she brought the bedside light closer to shine on the shoulder. Garrison took the chloroform and a towel around to the other side of the bed.

"You have done this part before," said Actor, recognizing her ability.

"Best damn OR nurse I ever had," said Shiv.

"Yeah," said Terry. "That was another lifetime."

Craig watched Shiv surgically remove the slug from Actor's shoulder. Terry assisted quietly and competently. Garrison could see her keeping one eye on Actor's face and chest watching for any problems.

Shiv finished putting the instruments back in his bag. He handed Terry a vial of Penicillin, a couple vials of Morphine, and a case with a syringe. "Pen every eight hours if it looks like it's starting to infect. Mainline the first dose of Morphine and IM after that."

Terry looked at the vials and back as Jake. "Do I want to know where you got these?"

"Black-market," said Craig. "We don't like doing it, but sometimes we have to."

"You want him to suffer?" asked Jake, knowing how to push the girl's buttons.

As if on cue, Actor moaned and mumbled, coming out of the drugged fog. He started gagging.

"I give him ten seconds," said Jake. He put the bag down.

"I give him five," said Terry, urgently. "Get him over!"

The two men turned Actor onto his right side. Terry kicked the wastebasket next to the bed. She supported the con man's head as he started retching. When he was done, they lay him back flat. Terry got up and went into the bathroom.

Craig took the trash out to put it in the burn barrel. Actor's eyes were closed. Terry came back into the room with a wet washcloth. Jake put a restraining hand on her arm. She stopped and looked at him questioningly. He reached to pull her head over for a kiss. Terry jabbed him hard in the stomach with her elbow.

"Knock it off, Jake," she said wearily. "It's over."

""Come on, Terry," said Shiv.

"It's over, Jake." Terry looked at him narrowly. "I will never forgive Craig for his methods, but I understand and agree with his motives. You're with Kit now. Leave it at that."

Shiv sighed and nodded. There was regret in his eyes as he turned, picked up his bag, and left.

Terry pulled herself together and turned to Actor. He was watching her silently. Terry sat down next him on the bed. She began to gently wipe his face with the damp cloth. "I guess you heard that."

"Yes," said Actor. "It's none of my business."

"It's not Craig's either," said Terry with quiet firmness.

Actor nodded. He lay there, surprised at the gentleness Terry was showing him. He had not expected her to come when Garrison said he was going to call her. Despite what he had just heard her say, she seemed to have a forgiving nature. And that made him feel guiltier for the way he had treated her on the two missions. He fought the sleep that was threatening him from the anesthesia. Terry laid the cloth on his forehead.

"Grazie," said Actor.

"Prego," she smiled back at him. "Go to sleep. I'll be here if you need anything."

His eyes blinked a couple times and then closed. Terry watched as his breathing slowed to a sleeping rhythm. Maybe Casino was right. Maybe she should give him another chance.

Craig came back with the empty washed out trash can. He set it next to the bed and paused to look down at his con man. The Italian was sleeping. Craig turned to his sister, sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"You staying?" he asked in some surprise.

"I'll stay with him until he wakes up more," she said. "I figure his stomach is good for one more heave before it settles down."

"Can you manage him," Craig was dubious.

"Sure," smiled Terry. "He's too out of it for us to fight."

"That wasn't what I meant. He is a tad bigger than you."

Terry grinned at her brother, "Craig, I can still toss a three strand bale of hay. I think I can flip him on his side."

"Okay," conceded Garrison. "If you need help, yell loud. I'm leaving the guys with you then. I have to go debrief."

Terry settled back in the chair with her legs stretched out and her ankles crossed. Garrison shook his head and left the room.

About five minutes later, Actor's eyes opened and he frowned. He tried to fight his wayward stomach to no avail. Terry was up and helping him roll to his side. He was a little too close to the edge of the bed, so she braced her leg against it for him to lean on. She held his head while he emptied his stomach into the waste basket again. This time his stomach kept heaving after there was nothing left to come up. Out of reflex he wrapped his arm around her leg for support. When he was done, Terry helped him ease back. She checked the shoulder dressing, which was still dry. The Italian looked up at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry I grabbed you," he said.

"Not a problem," assured Terry. "Stomach better now?"

He nodded. Terry picked up the damp cloth that had fallen from his forehead. With that and the wastebasket she went into the bathroom. Actor heard her cleaning out the can and emptying it in the toilet. She ran water in the sink and returned with the can and the cloth. Actor had scooted a little farther from the edge of the bed, which gave Terry room to sit beside him. She put the can within easy reach, just in case, and went back to wiping his face.

"I don't know which is worse," muttered the con man, "this or letting the Warden cut it out without anesthetic. I hate to vomit."

Terry smiled, "I'd worry about you if you liked it."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. Automatically, her hand reached up to brush a stray lock of hair back that had fallen over his forehead and placed the cool cloth in its place. The con man couldn't remember the last time anyone had treated him so kindly.

"I'll give your stomach a minute to settle down, then I'll get you some morphine," she said.

"No morphine," said Actor. "As long as I lay still, the pain is not bad."

Terry shook her head with a smile, "You and Craig. You both have to tough things out." She resumed her seat and watched him. He fought to stay awake. Contrary to what he had just said, the shoulder pained him a great deal.

A few hours later, Garrison returned. He went upstairs to check on Actor. The Italian was asleep. Terry was sitting on the chair reading a book. She looked up at her brother as he came to stand beside her.

"He okay?" whispered Craig.

Terry nodded. "He didn't like it, but I made him take a shot of morphine a little bit ago so he'd rest better." She frowned. "You would have had a hard time getting that out with a switchblade the way it was lodged. We have to find a way to get you guys access to a hospital. I may not always be able to get Shiv."

"Want to pull some strings?" asked Craig.

Terry smiled. "I'll pull them while I've got them. Somebody's bound to start reeling them in pretty soon."

Craig frowned. "Can you come talk to me for a minute?"

"Sure," said Terry.

She got up and followed her brother from the room. He went to her room and shut the door behind them. sitting on the end of her bed, forearms on knees and a frown on his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Craig shook his head. "I just needed to talk. You know how he got shot?"

"I rather assumed it was an enemy soldier," said Terry moving to stand in front of him.

Craig reiterated the story and the conversation with Actor. When he was done, Terry blew out a long silent breath.

"I would say, Big Brother, that you have somehow gained their loyalty. I thought Actor was only out for Actor."

"He used to be," said Craig. "He still mostly is. We do talk sometimes, he and I. He stays mainly to himself. And Casino gives him grief."

"Yeah," agreed Terry. "Calling him 'Beautiful' doesn't sit too good."

"I feel guilty," admitted Craig.

"I can see where you might," said Terry. "Well, now you know at least one of them is watching your back. I know you. You're watching theirs. They know that."

Craig nodded. Terry rubbed his shoulder in empathy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl stayed at the mansion for the next couple days in case Actor needed medical attention. The con man was up as soon as he was able.

Two days after the surgery, Terry, carrying dressing supplies, approached Actor sitting on the side of his bed. "I'd like to change that," she said. "Unless you would prefer Craig do it," she offered.

Actor shook his head. Terry helped him ease the arm out of the sling. He unbuttoned the shirt allowing her to assist him in getting it off. Shiv had cleaned the wound well and sutured it shut. The stitches were clean and the wound was free from redness or any sign of infection.

"He should have stayed a surgeon," muttered Terry.

"You are still a nurse?" asked Actor.

"Was," replied Terry. She sprinkled sulfa powder on the wound. "Guess I still am." She cocked her head and looked at a partial scar extending past the edge of the incision. Curious, she touched it and bent around to look at the puckered one behind his shoulder. The scars were still pink tinged in color. As she put a new dressing on the wound she said, "That's fairly fresh."

"I got that one just before you arrived here."

"You're so darn tall," said Terry. "You make an excellent SS officer, but I guess it makes you a good target too."

"We have all been hit since we started," said Actor offhandedly.

Terry stared at him. "All of you?"

Actor nodded. She helped him ease the arm back into the shirt sleeve. Terry counted in her head. "You've only been working together, what, six months?"

"Yes," replied the con man, buttoning up his shirt. Terry put the sling back on him. "It is the nature of our work. We get the missions no one else can do. They are more dangerous."

Terry broached a subject she wanted to get the con man's view on. "Is it true you were told it was only supposed to be one mission and you would be pardoned?"

Actor eyed her before deciding to answer that. "Yes. At first we thought the Lieutenant had lied to us. We now know it was the Army who lied, not the Lieutenant."

Something from before was tickling the back of Terry's mind. It came to her. She looked at Actor with a frown. He eyed her back. She pointed to the shoulder. "Holland. Early August." He looked at her in surprise. "You got cornered in Gestapo headquarters."

"How do you know that?" Actor asked curiously.

"It was the first of Craig's reports I got to read." She saw his look of non-comprehension. "Our father works for Intelligence at the War Department. I was working for him as a civilian."

"You really were sent here?" Actor asked for confirmation.

Terry nodded. "I was sent by Dad to try to find Chris and Kelly. I am also, not quite officially, supposed to be reporting on the efficiency of your team."

"And your findings?" queried the con man.

Terry looked him in the eye. "So far I would say you all are worth the price."

"Price?"

"It's the army," said Terry cryptically. "There's always a price." She smiled at him. "You need any pain medicine?"

"No," replied Actor. "Thank you for changing the dressing, Little One."

Terry raised an eyebrow at him. There it was again, that nickname she thought she should be taking offense at. "Little One?"

"No offense was meant, Teresa," he smiled. "You are smaller than I and younger than I. Little One."

Terry snorted. "Right. You're welcome."

She gathered her supplies together, contemplating what Craig had said. She stopped what she was doing and studied the con man.

Actor looked up at her, wondering what she was thinking. "Is something bothering you, Teresa?"

Terry looked at him and said quietly, "Craig told me what you did."

Actor shrugged it off. "As they say, it seemed the thing to do at the time."

"Thank you," said Terry. She bent down and placed a light kiss to his forehead. At his look of wonder, she said softly. "It seemed the thing to do at the time."

Two more days elapsed uneventfully. Terry changed the dressing on Actor's shoulder in the evening before going to the Fox to tend bar. She figured at least seven days before she could take the stitches out. An unspoken truce seemed to have developed between the con man and the woman. Maybe not friends, at least they were not fighting. Terry took to talking to him in Italian to keep her language skills up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the late afternoon of the fifth day, Terry was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the front door open. Craig had gone to London for a meeting with Col. Hammond. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel and went out to Garrison's office. Craig was unlocking the cuff around his wrist that was attached to the leather briefcase.

"Guess the reprieve is over," remarked Terry.

"Where are the guys?" asked Craig.

"Upstairs." Terry watched him remove the papers and photographs from the bag. "Where to this time?"

"Italy."

"Ah, my favorite place," said Terry with a smile.

"Not during wartime it isn't," said Craig.

"How long?"

"Not more than five days."

"I can come over once a day and check on Actor. I'll feed him."

Craig shook his head. "No you won't. He's coming along."

Terry stared at him. "You have got to be kidding! He's not ready to go. That shoulder isn't near healed yet. He moves around too much and those stitches will break open."

Craig shook his head again. "Can't be helped."

"What do you need him for?" demanded Terry.

Number one, he speaks Italian and better than me or Casino."

Heavy footsteps on the stairs announced the men coming down. Terry immediately switched to German. "All right, so take me instead. I speak Italian almost as well as he does."

Craig slipped easily into German. "I'd have a hard time passing you off as an Italian colonel." He grinned at her frustration. "What are you worried about? You don't like him anyway."

"He's all right," said Terry. "I just don't want to work with him." She frowned, "Craig, this just isn't right. Can't they get someone else to take this mission?"

"Honey, if there were somebody else, we wouldn't be doing this."

Terry had to go check her oven. She went to the door, still shaking her head in frustration. As she left Garrison's office, she swore, "Scheiβe!"

"I agree with you," continued Craig in German. "You want to fight with Hammond? No!" he exclaimed quickly as his sister gave him a conniving grin. "Forget I said that. You're crazy enough to do it. No! Stay out of it."

"Interesting thought," said Terry in English.

"Forget it!"

Casino looked between the two siblings. "I take it we have a mission and she's coming with us."

Terry turned to him. "You have a mission and I'm not going along."

The way she said it made Casino look at her in confusion. "And this is not making you happy?"

"No," said Terry turning back to the kitchen.

"She likes Italy," said Craig by way of explanation.

Actor raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling there was some other reason Terry was unhappy, but didn't know what that could be. "Italy. I assume I will be accompanying you."

"Sorry, Actor," said Craig. "Come on. Let's go over this before she gets dinner on the table."

Terry was tending bar with Kit when Meg Schaeffer called to let her know the men were on their way home. Kit motioned for her to take off. She knew Terry would want to be there with food and a warm mansion when they arrived.

Terry let herself in the cold building. Even with the ancient heater working, it was still cold. She started fires in the fireplaces throughout the mansion and then set about making sandwiches and hot cocoa. It was spattering fine hard snow outside and she knew the men would be frozen.

Craig looked surprised to see his sister standing by the stairs when they came in. "What are you doing here?"

"It's winter, I couldn't let you guys come back to a cold house, could I?"

Craig could not make himself be angry with her for being there when he was so grateful that she was. "Food?"

"Of course. In the kitchen. I hope you guys don't mind hot chocolate. I didn't figure you'd want coffee."

"Chocolate's great," said Goniff with a grin. He reached for the girl and gave her a hug.

She shivered against his icy jacket. "You're freezing! Go get something warm into you," she ordered. "I hope Italy was warmer than this."

"Not much where we were," said Casino. "Sandwiches?" he asked hopefully.

"Ham," she replied.

He headed for the kitchen. Chief and Actor came in last. Chief gave her a tired smile. Terry smiled back and pointed toward the kitchen. Actor was shrugging out of his jacket. He got his right arm out and eased it off his left arm with a grimace. There was fresh blood mixed with old on the shoulder of his shirt.

"Cra-ig!" yelled Terry at her brother in irritation.

"I know," he called back to her. "A couple of the middle stitches broke. I think I got enough sulfa on it."

"Stupid army," muttered Terry.

Actor finished hanging his jacket on the coat tree and turned around. Terry was standing in front of him. Without a word, she reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. He half-heartedly reached his right hand up to stop her, but let it fall back down instead. The tall man stood patiently while she pulled the shirt back and peered at the dressing. It had a good bit of fresh blood on it.

"Let me change that before you go to bed," she said as she buttoned his shirt up again. She looked up at his face and saw the exhaustion and pain in his eyes. Softly, she said, "Need some morphine with that cocoa?"

Actor shook his head. "No, but a handful of aspirin would be appreciated."

She bobbed her head toward the kitchen. "Go get something to eat and I'll get some for you."

"Thank you, Teresa," he said before heading for the kitchen.

Terry went into Craig's office and got the first aid kit from the bathroom. She set it on the top of his desk while she retrieved the bottle of aspirin from the top right drawer. Unscrewing the lid, she dumped four pills into her hand and capped and returned the bottle to its place. Before going to the kitchen, she set the aid kit on the game table.

The kitchen was fairly quiet. The men were too busy eating and too tired to fight. Terry walked up behind Actor and laid a hand on his good shoulder. He looked up at her. She reached in front of him and dropped the aspirin into his open palm. He tossed them in his mouth and washed them down with cocoa. Terry gave a barely perceptible squeeze of his shoulder.

"Everybody else okay?" she asked.

There were nods and grunts. She smiled. They reminded her of her brothers when they were at home. She squeezed the shoulder again. "Take your time. When you're done, come out to the common room and I'll try to put you back together again."

Actor nodded.

A bit later, Actor walked out to the common room, followed casually by Garrison. The Italian began unbuttoning his shirt. Terry helped get the sleeve off the injured arm and motioned him to sit on one of the high backed hard chairs. Craig stepped around behind her as she carefully peeled off the dressing. Terry knew he was worried, even if he tried not to show it.

Three of the sutures in the middle were broken. She took tweezers and removed the broken pieces. The wound was surprisingly healthy considering. "It's not too bad," she said. Actor was trying to peer at it. Terry cleansed the skin, waved her hand at it to dry it and applied tape that she had made into butterflies to pull the edges back together. She dusted it with sulfa powder and redressed it. Terry picked up his shirt and just draped it over his shoulders.

"You're good for awhile," she said with a smile.

"Grazie," said Actor with a tip of his head.

"Non dirlo nemmeno."

"I wouldn't say that," denied Actor. He did not consider her concern to be 'nothing.'

Terry smiled and shook her head. "Go to bed." She looked back at her brother. "Both of you. I promise he'll live until morning," she said to Craig.

Casino was the first to go up to his room. A guy could get spoiled coming back from a mission and having sandwiches and hot chocolate waiting for him. Right now he was ready to sack out for twelve hours. He opened the door to his room and stared. There was a fire in the fireplace and the bed was turned down.

Chief came up next. He gave Casino a funny look at the expression on the man's face as he stood in the doorway to his room.

"Hey, Indian, look at this will yuh? Am I seein' things?" asked the safecracker.

Chief was too tired to respond to the nickname. He looked over Casino's shoulder and he stared.

"Your room like that?" asked Casino.

"I don't know," replied Chief. "I hope so."

They walked to Chief's room. It was the same. Goniff came up next.

"What are you blokes lookin' at?" asked the pickpocket.

"Go check your room out," said Chief.

Goniff gave him a puzzled look and went to his door. "Blimey, would you look at that? It's warm."

"Had to be Terry," said Chief.

"What 'had to be Terry'?" asked Actor wearily. The three other men watched him with amusement as he opened the door to his room. The warmth found him first. He stopped short. He stared at the fire and the inviting bed. "Teresa!"

"Yes," she called up the stairs. "Is it okay?"

"You have our undying gratitude," said the con man with sincerity.

"You're welcome."

Craig looked at his sister in surprise. "What do you have their undying gratitude for?"

"You'll see," said Terry. "I didn't forget you either."

A little bit later, Craig dragged himself to his room, while Terry went to hers. As with the others, the warmth hit him first. Still chilled to the bone, the idea of not having to shuck his clothes and get into a cold bed in a cold room, or make a fire, was wonderful. He ought to scold his sister for spoiling the men, but it felt so darn good to be spoiled.

"Hey, Terry?" he called out.

"Yeah?"

"Add mine to theirs."

Terry grinned to herself. "Good night, Craig," she called back.

Late the next morning, the men remained around the kitchen table after breakfast to discuss the last mission. Terry quietly washed the dishes, listening to the conversation and trying to learn from what was said. As the conversation started to wind down, she walked around the table filling the coffee cups to empty the pot.

As she moved past her brother, he reached up and caught her wrist. "Say, Sis," said Craig, "you didn't by any chance get to address that little subject we discussed the other night?"

Terry kept moving. "Yeah, I kind of took care of it. If it's something that Actor or I can take care of, we manage it here. If it is serious or requires surgery, we have access to the base hospital in Archbury or London or Folkestone."

Five pair of eyes swung around to look at her. "What the hell did you do?" asked Garrison, "tackle Hammond?"

"No," replied Terry putting the coffee pot in the dishwater. She leaned back against the sink to look at her brother. "I'm not that diplomatic. I convinced Kevin, he convinced Col. Hammond, and Hammond convinced Gen. Fremont."

Craig frowned. "Kevin? Who is Kevin?"

"Major Richards," replied Terry.

Craig stared at his sister dumbfounded. "Major Richards is Kevin?"

"He is when he takes me to the Officer's Club for dinner and dancing." She chuckled at the surprised expressions looking back at her. "Hey, he's really not bad once you get past the pomp and priss."

"You conned him?" asked Actor in disbelief.

"I am not above playing the female card . . . up to a point," she flicked Actor alongside the head with her fingers. "I danced with him. Nothing more."

Goniff and Casino burst out laughing. They had never seen anybody treat the suave confidence man like an ordinary person. Actor, for once, wasn't sure how to react. He looked at Garrison, but the younger man was avoiding his eyes and trying to stifle a grin.

"All right, spill it, how did you do it?" said Craig quickly, trying to avoid giving the Italian time to frame a response.

"I just inundated him with logic and common sense." Terry shrugged. "He still doesn't like the team. However, his personal feelings can't override the stats of your success rates on the missions. If they want you to continue to pull off these insane jobs you do, then they have to take better care of you."

Casino looked at Garrison with a grin. "Hey, Babe, how come you couldn't pull this off?"

Craig shot him a sour look.

Terry answered. "Because he has to deal with rank and I don't." She grinned at her brother. "Besides, I'm better looking."

The cold front that had come through stalled over most of Europe, giving the men a small reprieve from any missions. It was enough to allow Actor's shoulder to almost be healed.

Terry spent her time between the mansion and her flat, working some nights at the Fox. When Kit wasn't there, she let the guys come in for drinks. Their penchant for breaking up bars seemed to be confined to the Doves for now. Christine showed up unannounced one evening and the two girls moved back into the mansion. The days warmed up again and they knew it was just a matter of a few days and there would be another mission.


End file.
